8 Simple Rules: H25
by PF4Eva
Summary: You've waited a long time for this baby! This is the sequel to Don't Come and Knock on Our Door, which brings closure to John Ritter's career.
1. The Day HE Came Home

Here is where Halloween, Three's Company, and Married with Children all come together. This crossover is a sequel to both "Don't Come and Knock on Our Door" and "Married with Children: Bundys Meet Michael Myers." Again, I only own the plot and any original characters who are not from Halloween, 8SR, MWC, or TC.  
  
CAST:  
  
Michael Myers.......................Carson Daly  
  
Jack Tripper/Paul Hennesey....John Ritter  
  
Peggy Bundy/Cate Hennesey..Katie Segal  
  
Bridget Hennesey...................Kaley Cuoco  
  
Kerry Hennesey.....................Amy Davidson  
  
Rory Hennesey......................Martin Spanjers  
  
Dr. Joan Loomis.....................Britney Spears  
  
_______________  
  
INT. HENNESEY HOUSE, LOS ANGELES, CA, SEPTEMBER 9, 2003: The Hennesey Family is enjoying a nice quiet dinner. A news flash comes onto the television.  
  
FEMALE, BLACK TV VOICE OVER: (Off screen) We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this new bulletin: Haddonfield, Illinois serial killer Michael Myers.......  
  
(Paul and Cate gasp immediately after hearing the names Haddonfield and Michael Myers.)  
  
TV VOICE OVER: ...has escaped from Haddonfield and has made his way into Los Angeles today. He was last seen headed to a relative's house on Lincoln Street.  
  
PAUL: Aww....sh--! We live on Lincoln Street!! And I am sick of this Michael Myers guy!! I always have nightmares about HIM!!  
  
BRIDGET: You know Michael Myers? Who is he?.....  
  
PAUL: It's a long story honey.......  
  
(There is a knock on their door.....Scary music plays in the background.....) 


	2. Revelations

PAUL: (Quietly, seriously) Let's not answer the door......It could be anybody out there......  
  
(The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
PAUL: I think HE just found us.......  
  
(The door is broken down, a shadowy figure stands in the doorway.)  
  
PAUL: Get away from me!!  
  
(The shadowy figure takes off her mask and is none other than a woman....Music stops.)  
  
WOMAN: No need to worry--yet! I am Dr. Joan Loomis. My father was Dr. Samuel Loomis. Anyway, I found some papers stating that you guys used to be John Tripper and Margaret Bundy. You faked your deaths after two separate massacres involving HIM.  
  
BRIDGET: (In a scared tone of voice) Who's this "HIM" you're referring to?.....  
  
DR. JOAN LOOMIS: HE.....is none other......than Michael Myers.....HE wears a white mask and a mechanic's outfit. HE is armed and dangerous with HIS bloody butcher knife.......Mr. Tripper and Mrs. Bundy were survivors in two Michael Myers killing sprees, both of which occured on October 31st........Halloween......My father was killed by HIM in 1995, and now.......HE is after you.....I just know it.....  
  
(There is yet another person at the door. This person is shadowy and resembles HIM. The person is carrying a knife. The Halloween theme plays in the background.)  
  
JOAN: Shit!.........Get away from me, you beast!! Run, Hennesey family!! (Joan gets out her gun and shoots at the person, who then falls to the floor, unconscious. The person was none other than Michael Myers himself. HE gets up off of the ground and slowly walks toward a person HE recognizes as Jack Tripper. Flashbacks from "DCAKOOD" flash before HIS eyes.)  
  
PAUL: Hey, Michael!! Isn't it a little early for......Halloween?!? (Laughs sarcastically) I'm not afraid of you anymore, Michael!!  
  
(Close-up of Michael's bloody butcher knife. HE lowers HIS knife and eventually drops it. HE then proceeds to take off HIS mask. Paul/Jack then grabs the knife off of the ground and stabs HIM. HIS mask falls off and HE is revealed to be.....)  
  
JOAN: oh...shit!.......Dad?????...........DAMN YOU, MYERS!!!!!!........ 


	3. Epilogue

(Scary music plays in the background. Dr. Sam Loomis appears to lay dead on the floor, dressed as Michael Myers and unmasked. Sam gets up off the ground and attempts to choke Jack.)  
  
JOAN: Dad????.....(cries subtly.) But....why, dad?....Why did you have to resort to this kind of....EVIL??? You were Michael Myers for the past forty years.....  
  
DR. SAM LOOMIS: I was Michael Myers......but not for forty years.....In 1995, Michael Myers didn't kill me; I killed HIM....I had been cursed with Thorn from Dr. Wynn....Thorn and Michael drove me mad!!!...I had no choice but to kill HIM....and pick up...where HE....left off....  
  
JOAN: YOU came here in 1998 to kill Laurie Strode!!....(Getting a tissue)  
  
SAM: (Cries subtly) Michael Myers drove me mad, Dammit!! I killed Michael Myers....  
  
(A shadowy figure creeps up on Dr. Loomis. The Halloween theme plays.)  
  
SAM: Then I became Michael Myers.  
  
(The shadow has his knife across Sam Loomis's neck. Joan gets out her gun and shoots Michael Myers and her father. Dr. Sam Loomis lay dead, while HE gets up off the ground to finish HIS unfinished business.....)  
  
JOAN: (In a calm, subtly stern voice) I still don't understand why you kill people, Michael....Why can't you leave Haddonfield in peace?....What drove you to kill such an innocent, young lady...forty years ago...? I am no longer proud of my father...but he did what he could to keep YOU out of our society...  
  
(Michael rips off HIS mask, [And it's not of Tony Moran!] and makes a stabbing motion at Joan...)  
  
TWO DAYS LATER: Dr. Joan Loomis is driving back to Haddonfield from L.A. when her cell phone rings.  
  
CATE HENNESEY: Dr. Loomis? I regret to inform you that my husband, the former Jack Tripper, didn't wake up today. I think he might be dead.  
  
JOAN: At least it wasn't Michael who did it...or was it?....  
  
(The Halloween theme plays for a short second. It stops as we see Myers in the backseat, all chained up.)  
  
JOAN: Don't worry, it wasn't HIM...  
  
RIP JOHN RITTER 1948-2003 


End file.
